Unbroken
by GottaLoveBade-x
Summary: When we break inside, we all need that someone to help pick up the pieces. Whether that be a friend, a lover or just a random stranger. So when Alisa met Demi she thought her whole world would change for the better. She would have someone to count on, someone who supported her, just someone who would listen. But not everything has a happy ending especially when the person you love


A/N - Never written about Demi or Lesbians so let's just see how well this goes

* * *

It was a typical Friday. A cold breeze flowed through the huge, empty apartment. Music was playing gently, mixing with the sound of the busy street below. Everything was normal.

Except it wasn't.

Alisa Bennett lay on the sofa which sat in the centre of the room, enjoying the quiet. She jumped as the door slam behind her but was yet to move. She was a little scared to move. A shadow zoomed past, heading towards the kitchen. "Hello?" the familiar voice called out. She took a deep breath, the jangle of keys sounding from the other room. Was she imagining things? As the shadow crept closer a shiver ran through Alisa's body. She felt the sofa dip near her feet. "Hey baby" Her eyes fluttered open to see her girlfriend, staring at her. Her beautiful girlfriend - Demetria Devonne Lovato - now sat next to her causing a knot to form in her stomach. Demi must have got back early because she wasn't due home till the end of the week. Alisa would know because she had been counting down the days, dreading her return. Her head just ached with doubt. She hadn't prepared to do this now but if she spent time with Demi, she might change her mind. Alisa sat up, the other giving her a warm smile as she shuffled closer. This was it, the moment of truth. "Demi" Alisa stood, not wanting to be too close to her "Huh?" the other mumbled in confusion. "We... we need to talk." she uttered. Demi gave her a single nod, not phased by the declarative. An awkward silence filled the room and for a moment she didn't think she was gonna say anything "I-I can't do it." she finally mumbled "Do what?" "This. Us. I just can't any more Demi." Demi stared up at her. Her dark brown eyes so full of love and care but she didn't make a sound. A sincere smile was plastered on her face. Lisa turned away sharply, the gaze killing her. She wanted this to be short and sweet like ripping off a band aid but it was proving to be difficult. "Demi, I feel like I'm falling apart and I'm not quite sure how much longer I can hold myself together. It's better to quit while I'm ahead before I start dragging you down with me. I don't want to put you through that, you have enough on your plate already with your tour and everything." Alisa remained fixed on a picture that rested on the mantel. A picture of her and Demi. They were both wrapped up in big winter coats, scarfs, hats and gloves too. Demi was doing her signature peace sign while Alisa stood smiling next to both looked so happy. She bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears. Demi's familiar touch broke her from her thoughts. Demi was now stood behind her, her hand resting on her shoulder. "Alisa..." She replied softly. "If something is wrong, I want to try and help you. My tour is important but so are you. You don't have to go through this alone, I'm here to support you." A pitiful laugh escaped Alisa's lips as she shook Demi's hand off. "That's just it. You _are_ the problem Demi." she shrugged, kinda surprised at her own words "You've always been the problem. I thought when we met that you would be the one who could really help me, you know? You've struggled through so much and I felt like you would be there for me when I need you most but-but that's hard when there's a whole word out there who need you just as much, if not more. Everything has just gotten worse since meeting you and I'm ti-" she stopped herself mid sentence, realising what she had actually just said. Her words were sharp but also true to her. It wasn't fair to put all the blame on Demi, especially when the problems began before they even met but isn't that what people do? They blame others to make things easier "I'm sorry" Alisa responded meekly "I-I did-" "It's okay" Demi interrupted. "I'm sorry that you've felt like I haven't been here for you. I really am. My work has been taking over my entire life but you must have known what you were signing up for. I've tried so hard to be there for you, I really have and I'm sorry you have to share me with the world but If something is bothering you Alisa, I want to help. I want you to know that even with everything else you're still one of the most important things in my life." Her words were genuine, making Alisa feel bad for what she had just said, but that was just it, sharing Demi with the world was one of the problems. It just wasn't _the_ problem. It always felt like they never got to spend time together to just talk. The fans, the interviewers even the paparazzi all seemed to spend more time with Demi than she did. It wasn't fair but that's what you get for dating someone famous. "I know you want to help but honestly I don't think you can. I'd rather you focus on your career and your fans, the things that will make you genuine happy. The people out there need you more than I do, people look up to you. People _idolise_ you. You're their strength and I don't want to take that away from them which I'm scared I'll do. I'll be okay on my own Demi and so will you. " A tear fell down her cheek as she walked away into the bedroom. She felt like the darkness of the room could just swallow her whole as she sat on the bed. She kinda wished it would. "My lovatics mean everything to me." Demi was now leaning against the door frame of the room. "I'm happy that I can be a role model for so many people but..." "But what?" Alisa asked, too scared to look at her "but that doesn't mean I can't still be here for you too." Alisa got up and stormed over to the closet door, pulling it open. "How can you be here for me when you're never around?" She walked inside, slamming the door behind her. The walk in closet, she hoped would provide sanctuary away from Demi, at least for a little while. Plus her bag that was prepared for a night just like this, was in here. She expected Demi to come after her but she didn't. After around ten minutes, Alisa gently pushed the door open. Demi remained against the door frame, her gaze now fixed on the floor. She didn't look in her direction at all. Alisa walked out, bag in hand. _This is for the best. This is for the best._ The words replayed in her head like a broken record. She watched her girlfriend for a moment, expecting her to say something but she didn't. Brushing past her, Alisa headed straight for the front door not taking another moment to look back. She hesitated at the door, her fingers dancing over the bronze knob. Was she really about to leave the person she cared about most? As her hand tightened she heard the faint calling of her name. Demi walked into the living room and Alisa turned to face her. Demi's cheeks were tinted pink and it was clear tears had fallen. The last thing Alisa had wanted to do was hurt her but these things had to be done. Demi would get over it, she had millions of people who would be there for her. "A-are you seriously going to leave me just because we're not always together?" Demi asked quietly. Alisa opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. She shrugged her shoulders. "I can't always be with you Alisa and you shouldn't expect me to, but really? We can get through this problem, it's easily solved. You can come on tour with me, we've done it before. It's no reason to storm out." Alisa sighed, she should have expected the protest but she wasn't in the mood to argue "Demi, just stop. You're not going to change my mind about this. The problems run deeper and you know that. I've always understood that I'd have to share you and sometimes it's hard, yeah but It was something I could put up with." "Then what's this all about? Why would you just want to leave" Alisa just stared back "Alisa please!" Demi pleaded "Just tell me what's wrong and we can fix this...together." Alisa twisted the door knob and pulled the door open. A small, sad smile appeared on her face as she stared at her girlfriend for the last time. "I'm sorry, Dem."

* * *

A/N - Liked it? Hated it? Tell me either way. This is the end of my story in case that weren't clear


End file.
